


Wistful

by hanyou_elf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanyou_elf/pseuds/hanyou_elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky at war, in a peaceful moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wistful

It’s rained for days on end. So tonight, when Bucky looks up, he's pleasantly surprised. There are a lot of stars. More stars than he has ever seen before. He can finally see the faint outline of the square set of stars that form the base of the big dipper, lonely and cold in the vast darkness of space, obscured by wafting clouds of smoke. 

He should be more impressed by them. By the vastness of space, the constellations that shine stories through the centuries, interpreted by those creative enough to connect the dots and form pictures. Ancient and new, artists who could convince the world of the divine creativity of the Lord. 

He's probably a heretic, definitely a sinner, but the stars make him want Steve.

The beauty, something even his heathen ass can perceive, would be so much more impressive with Steve by his side. He would like to be laid flat on his back, one arm behind his head and the slight weight of Steve beside him. His head pillowed on Bucky's arm as they just breathed together, looking up at the stars, watching their infinite celestial dance across the heavens.

He could kiss Steve under the stars. Make it romantic and special, something sacred and witnessed by nature and the divine. Instead, his kisses for Steve were furtive, secretive, hidden things. 

Bucky loves Steve. More than he probably should, more than he'll ever love anyone else. But he'll never risk the blond's safety because he hated the weight of his secrets. He wants to take Steve dancing, wanted to kiss him with all the passion of an ill-fated soldier on that platform in New York. He wants to be bold like the fairies in the bars. But for all that Steve will fight to protect somebody else, he'll never force this on Bucky, who still likes the dames well enough to pass for normal. 

But most of all, he wants to go to Steve. Wants to lay on a flat roof, still hot from residual summer heat, pressed as close to Steve as he can get, and describe what he sees above him. Wants to trace their heavenly dances into the paleness of Steve's skin with fingers, then tongue. He wants to make love to Steve, slow and gentle. Wants Steve to return the favor, even though he has a difficult time staying hard. Bucky doesn’t need his penis, he loves to ride Steve’s fingers and thigh, begging softly.

He wants to go home. 

If he looks, Bucky can find Steve in the stars. A guide, a promise. And even though it's so far from what he needs, he'll have to pretend that it's enough.


End file.
